Lavender Eyed Jinchuuriki
by tyler36108
Summary: What if Naruto's mother was never the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki but it was sealed in a great stone ever since Uzumaki Mito was his host? Now the stone is failing and they need a new jinchuuriki, well on December 27th a baby was born that had a special chakra that would be able to handle the Kyuubi's sinister chakra. A baby named Hyuga Hinata. Probably HInata centric Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi guys this is my first fan fiction ever and I probably won't be very good at it right now, but if you (the readers) review and tell me what I'm doing wrong with some constructive criticism it would help me very much. Well that's all I have to say, besides…..  
**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or "Naruto: Shippuden" and I am not making any money off of this story.  
A/N 2: **Guys I wasn't going to post this until I had more chapters written but since I'll probably be staying up the majority of the night, I'll write them then. Happy reading :)

**ENJOY READING**

Narration  
"Speaking"  
'Thought'  
**"Demon speaking"  
'Demon thinking'**

Prologue

It was cold morning in Konohagakure and many of its residents were just waking up, including those at the Hyuga compound. Hyuga Hotaru and her husband Hiashi were getting out of bed and starting their morning routines. Hotaru finished first and when she emerged from her room she wore her usual dark purple kimono with black edges. She was on her way to check on her new born baby Hinata, who was bundled up in about three blankets due to the cold December weather. As Hotaru picked up her little bundle she glanced at the clock.

'8:30 and she hardly woke up at all throughout the night, what a good little sleeper you are, my Hinata-chan. I don't know what Kushina was talking about being a parent isn't that hard.' thought Hotaru as she was changing her daughter into a fresh diaper. "Now let's get you into something nice and warm ok Hinata-chan."

Two weeks later (Location: Hokage's Office)

Hiashi and Hotaru were asked to come into the Hokages office to discuss something of grave importance, which worried them because a call like this was very strange and potentially very bad.

"Good morning Hyuga-san" greeted the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze.

"Hello Hotaru-san, please follow me to the other room if you would" Said the Hokages red-headed wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

"As you wish Kushina-sama" said Hotaru with a slight giggle. She knew Kushina hated being called 'sama'

"I've told you like a thousand times not to call me that tebane!" exclaimed Kushina which caused her son Naruto to wake up and burst into a fit of crying. Kushina cringed. "How can something so little make that much noise?!" Kushina asked to herself. "How are you dealing with the sleepless nights Hotaru?" she asked to her friend.

"Actually I get plenty of sleep, Hinata only wakes up a couple times a night, and takes two or three hour long naps a day, plus she only really cries when she's hungry and even then it's a soft cry." replied Hotaru.

Kushina then went on and on about how jealous she was as they went into the next room with their two children.

"Now then Hokage-sama, I highly doubt you called us here with such urgency just so our children could have a play-date." Stated Hiashi.

"You would be correct in saying that Hiashi-san, I've called you here to talk about something of grave importance. Now I'm sure you know of the **Gurētoshīru no shinseina ishi (Sacred Stone of Great Sealing) **and how important it is to our village." Responded Minato in a very serious voice.

"Of course Hokage-sama it is the great stone that holds within it the Kyuubi no Kitsune, one of the nine great demons. Why do you ask?" Replied the white eyed man.

"Well… It's begging to lose its strength and we don't know how long the seal will hold." stated the Hokage bluntly.

"Go on." Said Hiashi said while gesturing for him to continue.

"Upon your daughters' birth we noticed that she had a very special chakra; one that would easily blend with the sinister chakra of the kyuubi and-"He was cut off as Hiashi began yelling at him in a very uncharacteristic way.

"You will stop talking right now!" Hiashi raged "You will not put that damn beast inside my daughter!"

"Please Hiashi be reasonable, if we don't get the demon out of that stone and into a new host before it's too late your daughter along with most of the village would probably die when the demon breaks out." Replied Minato in a calm and level voice.

"I will here no more of this and you are to never bring up the conversation again." Said the very angry Hyuga patriarch

"As you wish Hiashi-san" surrendered Minato

Minato watches as Hiashi walks into the other room to receive his very confused wife and daughter, and leaves the office with a huff.

"Well that went well" Said Minato in a dry voice.

"I'm sure that once he has some time to think about the situation and the consequences that could follow it he'll come around." Said Kushina in an attempt to cheer up her husband.

"I wish there was a way where we didn't have to do this." Said the Hokage with a sigh.

"Me too, but there's nothing we can do except hope that everything works out ok." Said kushina as she made her way behind her husbands' chair to give him a back massage.

(Location: Hyuga Compound)

"Hiashi will you just tell me what the Hokage said that has gotten you so upset?" Asked the Hyuga matriarch.

"..." Hiashi wasn't going to talk to her about it, not yet.

"Fine I will be in the next room with Hinata if you decide you want to talk." Said Hotaru as she picked up the quiet Hinata and started walking into the other room. Just before they were out of sight Hiashi looked up at them and saw Hinata. She looked at him and gave him a big smile. Hiashi then looked back down at the floor.

'What should I do? I don't want to do this to my daughter but if I don't and that demon escapes she might lose her life along with many others of our clan and village.' Hiashi pondered. "I will talk to Hotaru and then we will decide what we will do, but no matter what we choose I know we will do all we can to give our daughter the best life she can get." Concluded Hiashi and with a long sigh he went into the next room to speak with his wife about this huge decision.

**A/N: **Well what do you guys think about the first chapter of my first fic ever? Leave a review and if you have any questions I will answer them as best as I can. I will warn you though; there is no guarantee that this won't be discontinued but I will do my best to keep it going. Thanks guys and I'll see you next time :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I don't know why I didn't just make it all one chapter but oh well, what's done is done. I was very happy with how fast people started following and favoriting my story and for that I thank you. Now I am very happy with the follows and favorites but I would appreciate it even more if you guys also gave me a review telling me what you liked and what you didn't, then again it was a short chapter and this story only existed for a couple hours or so, well I'll give it time :)

**ENJOY READING**

Narration  
"Speaking"  
'Thought'  
**"Demon Speaking"  
'Demon Thinking'**

Prologue (Cont.)

"Good morning Hokage-sama" Greeted Hyuga Hiashi

"Good morning to you too, Hiashi-san. I assume you have something important to talk about." Replied the Yondaime

"I do Hokage-sama; it's about what we were talking about the other day about my daughter." Hiashi said in a quiet voice.

"I see have you changed your mind then?" Inquired Minato.

"Yes, my wife and I have both agreed to allow our daughter to become the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Responded Hiashi in an official voice, much like the one he used when speaking in clan his clan meetings.

"Is this true Hotaru?" Asked the Hokage only to confirm what her husband said.

"Yes Hokage-sama, it is true." Said Hotaru in a quiet and sad tone.

"And you're both sure of this?" He gestured to the pair in front of him.

"Yes Hokage-sama, it is what's best for the village." They both responded in unison.

"Very well then, the sealing will begin in two hours." Said Minato while getting up to go inform his wife as she will be assisting in the sealing of the bijuu.

"Yes Hokage-sama, is there anything else we need to know before we go?" Hiashi asked while getting up to leave with his wife and daughter.

"Actually you should wait here in the meantime, we don't know if anyone was listening in to our conversation. You can wait in the next room where my wife is waiting with Naruto and Kakashi, there will also be a team of ANBU in the room as well but they will most likely keep to themselves."

"As you wish Hokage-sama, but what will you be doing?"

"I will be making the arrangements for the sealing." Responded the yellow haired Hokage.

"I see, very well then I will see you in two hours." Said Hiashi while walking into the room Minato indicated to earlier.

(Two Hours Later)

"Hiashi, it's time." Stated Minato.

"Very well." Said Hiashi as he put his daughter on the table next to the Gurētoshīru no shinseina ishi just as he was told to.

Minato and Kushina, two of the very few fuinjutsu masters in Konoha, began the sealing process. Just after they started they heard an explosion coming from just outside the door.

"Go see what the hell that was!" commanded Minato to the ANBU with the monkey shaped mask.

He nodded his head once and poked his head out the door and saw a huge hole in the wall, but not the person who created it. He proceeded to walk out the door and as soon as he walked out the door three kunai were launched at him, he wasn't ranked as ANBU for nothing so he was able to deflect them and call Bird and Wolf to come assist him.

"Did you see the attacker!?" Asked bird

"No but the kunai he threw at me came from that direction." Monkey said while gesturing just to the right of the gaping hole.

Just then a figure wearing an orange masked with swirly lines and one eye hole on it came up from behind the group of ANBU and slit the throats of Bird and Wolf, and then jumped away from Monkey who attempted to cleave him with his sword.

"Who are you!?" Demanded Monkey while taking a defensive stance.

"If I wanted you to know that, do you think I would be wearing this mask?" Asked the Masked man in a deep monotone voice.

Monkey grunted and called his last remaining ANBU comrades, Lion and Hare.

"Situation report!" Demanded Lion in an aggressive voice.

"Bird and Wolf are dead, he slit their throats from behind, we don't know who he is he's got that damn mask on. All I know is that he's pretty fast so watch out." Reported Monkey.

"Looks like we've got quite the problem on our hands, how much time until the sealing is done?" Said Bird while readying his weapon.

"About two minutes maybe a little bit less." Replied Lion.

"We should be able to deal with him for that long right guys?" Asked Bird

"I hope so; otherwise there will some very big complications." Stated Monkey

"We can handle this you guys!" Encouraged Lion

"Be careful though Lion, He killed two ANBU in one move. We need to be cautious with this guy." Warned Monkey

"It doesn't matter how cautious you are, you will still all die." Said the Masked man. And with that he charged the ANBU and cleared the distance in about half a second and gripped Lion and Monkey by the throat and started choking them as what appeared to be a vortex of some sort protruded from the single eye hole and began to pull in the two ANBU. Just as they thought it was over for them Bird slashed at him with a kunai and he backed off.

"Huff Huff thanks… Bird." Thanked Monkey and Lion together

"No problem, How much longer until the sealing is done Lion?"

"About another minute." Replied Lion

'We have to stall him' thought Monkey. "So what's your plan anyway?"

"…"

"Not in the talking mood right now? Have you figured out that you've lost?" taunted Lion

'I'm wasting too much time on these weaklings, it's time I finished this fight right now' Thought the Masked man. Then he disappeared into another one of those vortexes.

"I guess we scared him off let's go tell Hokage-sama" Concluded Lion and just as they turned to walk into the room the Masked man appeared in front of them and slit Lions throat and grabbed Bird and Monkey by the neck to proceed with what he failed to do earlier.

As he began to pull them in I heard monkey "three, two, one… goodbye." and then a yellow flash of light was seen and the Masked man jumped away.

"I presume you are here to stop the sealing of the Kyuubi. Well I'm sorry to inform you that you've failed." Minato said, having just completed the sealing. "Let me guess your plan was to let the fox destroy the village and then take him and use him for your own nefarious purposes. Am I close?" Asked the Hokage with the last two remaining ANBU behind him. "Kakashi come join the fight." Ordered Minato as he took a defensive stance.

The moment he was done talking Kakashi emerged from the room, with his kunai drawn. "What is it sensei?" Asked Kakashi.

'Hmm Kakashi, Minato, and two ANBU. This might be some trouble and my mission is already unsuccessful. A tactical retreat might be in order.' Thought the Masked man. "Well as fun as this was I am going to have to leave now, until next time."

And just like that he was gone, without a trace.

"Who the hell was that guy!?" Asked Monkey

"I don't know but I don't think we've seen the last of him." Said Kakashi, who was still on guard just in case he was still around.

"I don't think we'll see him anytime soon, come on let's go check on everyone inside." Said Minato and everyone walked in the room except the two ANBU, they had to burn the other ANBU's bodies.

(Inside Sealing Room)

"What happened out there!?" Asked an angry Hiashi

"I'll fill you in later, but right now let's get you guys to your homes so you can rest; you've had a stressful day." Said Minato

"Ok Hokage-sama." Said Hotaru as she picked her daughter up started walking to the exit.

Minato and Kushina then personally escorted Hiashi and Hotaru to their home and informed them that from now on, one of his best ANBU squads would guard them 24/7. And then they left the Hyuga family to their own business.

**A/N: **Well what do you guys think? Please be honest with me and tell me what I could be doing better, or what you think I am already doing that is good. Oh and updates will not be this close together at all but I will try to update either every few days or once a week, I haven't decided yet.

Well, have a nice day :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys Tyler36108 here with another chapter of Lavender Eyed Jinchuuriki :) I would like to inform you that I am not sure what my update schedule will be as I just started my junior year in high school a few days ago so yeah. Also, I noticed that some of your reviews said they want longer chapters, I'm hoping I can provide that for you as I gain more writing experience. Well here's the chapter ^_^  
Also sorry for making you guys wait this long for a chapter, I got lazy.

**ENJOY READING**

Narration  
"Speaking"  
'Thought'  
"Demon Speaking"**  
**'Demon Thinking'

**A/N: **In my story the age they start the academy is 7… just thought I'd let you guys know that.

(Five Years Later)

Hinata was with her mother and her one year old sister Hanabi. They were on their way to Hotaru's friend Kushina's house to arrange the plans for Hinata's fifth birthday and while they discussed that the children would play in the next room with some of Naruto's toys.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Greeted Naruto in a very loud voice.

"Hello N-Naruto-kun," replied Hinata in the soft voice that she was almost never heard without. "W-what do you th-think we should do f-first?" She asked gesturing to Naruto's extensive amount of toys.

"I dunno, how about you decide" Naruto suggested, after all, his mother was teaching him manners nearly every other day, among other things

"Umm, maybe we could go out back and play on the swings" suggested Hinata as she started to play with her fingers, a habit she picked up recently

"That sounds like a great idea, follow me!" exclaimed Naruto as he grabbed Hinata's hand and started running toward the backdoor to his house. But just before he reached the door…

"Where do you two think you're going?" asked Kushina from the living room couch while playing with Hanabi

"Oh, well me and Hinata were just going to go outside and play on the swings" Naruto said sheepishly

"With no-one out there to supervise you? I don't think so young man." Said Kushina in a firm voice

"But Kaa-san, Kaka-I mean Dog-san is always out there watching me" Whined Naruto while Hinata was just standing there looking at the ground, sorry she suggested the idea

"Dog is out on a mission right now and he won't be back for several more days." Replied Kushina in a somewhat annoyed tone

"Then why can't you guys come out there and watch us?" Asked Naruto in one final attempt to be able to go outside with Hinata

"He does have a point Kushina, plus it would be good for Hanabi to get some fresh air" Said Hotaru with a smile to Naruto and Hinata

"I give up, alright lets go" said Kushina a bit dryly because she lost the argument

"Yeah alright, let's go Hinata-chan!" yelled Naruto, while once again grabbing Hinata's hand and running outside. Once they were outside and Hinata realized the flaw in her plan, she didn't know how to swing

"Um, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata started "D-do you think you could sh-show me how to d-do it?" Hinata asked, embarrassed that she didn't know how to swing, she kind of expected Naruto to laugh at her. But instead he looked at her smiled and assured her that it was easy and then proceeded to educate her on the art of swinging

"Okay Hinata-chan I'll start you off with a little push to help get you going, now when you're going up you kick your legs out in front of you, then when you're going down you pull you legs back," Naruto explained and watched as she began performing the steps just as he explained them to her. "There you go, you've got it!" Naruto exclaimed, happy that he was able to help his friend learn how to swing

"Th-thank you Naruto-sensei" Hinata joked

Naruto chuckled a bit at being called sensei "One day people will be calling me Hokage you know," Naruto said in a half joking manner "I'm going to be the best Hokage ever, I'll even get stronger than my dad, Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed will jumping and throwing a fist in the air

Hinata put her hand to her mouth and giggled at her, well probably best friend. "Wh-where is your father anyway?" Hinata asked out of curiosity

"Hm, oh he's in a council meeting he left a little bit after our training session this morning which ended at about 11 o'clock, the meetings only run for a few hours so he should be home soon." Naruto answered while climbing onto his own swing

"Oh, what's y-your training like? I-is it difficult?" Hinata asked him while looking up at the clear blue sky as she swung

"Yea it's pretty hard but it's worth it cause' I'm getting stronger everyday and that means I'm getting closer to becoming Hokage. All I'm learning right now are the basics to the academy taijutsu and kunai and shuriken techniques, I've also started wearing weights to increase my speed, nothing too big though," Naruto explained "So what about you what's your training like?"

"W-well I'm learning the b-basics of my family's taijutsu th-the jyuuken, but so f-far I'm not very good at it, father s-says I'm not aggressive enough" Hinata said as she looked down at her lap

"Well you know Hinata-chan if you-"He was cut off as he saw something fly past him and land in the grass a few feet away from the swings. Naruto looked over to see what it was and saw a kunai in the ground with a red tag on it that started to burn. Naruto immediately recognized it as an explosive tag and jumped of the swing and grabbed Hinata as fast as he could and pushed her away towards the adults, who just noticed the kunai and were putting Hanabi in the house

"NARUTO!" Kushina yelled out to her son as the tag exploded only a few feet away from him. She ran over to where the explosion happened and as the smoke cleared she saw nothing but a crater, not a single sign of her Naruto

"Now what use would this kid be to us if he was dead?" Asked a voice from in the tree, he held Naruto over his shoulders, and by the looks of it he was knocked out. The man who held Naruto was a tall, bulky missing-nin from Kumo, they could tell from his headband

"Who are you, and what are you doing here!?" Kushina yelled as she pulled a kunai out and moved slightly closer, Hotaru did the same and activated her bloodline

"First of all why should I tell you who I am, and second of all I'm here to kidnap the Namikaze brat and bring him to… why the hell am I telling you this?" Said the Man as he shifted Naruto to be positioned in front of him like a shield and brought a kunai to his neck." And I wouldn't try anything, my employer said they would prefer him alive, notice the word prefer

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my son!" Kushina growled at the man, although no one noticed that Hinata had stood up and was only about ten feet away from the tree the man was in

Hotaru finally noticed and called to her daughter "Hinata-chan get away from there!" She went to move to get her daughter but the man jumped from the tree and blocked the path Hotaru was taking to get to her daughter

Hinata you say? Hmm as I recall the heiress to the Hyuga clans name is Hinata and just look at her eyes, this must be her," the large man observed "Well I'm sure I could get a fairly high price for her as well, I could only imagine what a village would pay to get the powerful byakugan

"You monster!" exclaimed Hotaru

"Why thank you, well I must be off now wouldn't want the Namikaze brat's daddy to show up. Goodbye" Said the man, but as he turned around and saw Hinata he noticed that she was different, her eyes were no longer the white/lavender mix that they were before; now they were crimson red with slits for pupils, and she now had a red aura surrounding her. Her demeanor changed as well, what was a scared and shy face was now a face filled with anger and rage. "What the hell is she-" he was cut off as Hinata lunged at him and slit his throat with her now claw like hands, causing blood to spray all over her clothes

"Hinata…" Hotaru said in a soft voice causing Hinata to look up at her. Hinata then began reverting back to normal; once she was back to her old self she fainted and landed next to the unconscious Naruto "Hinata!"

"Don't worry Hotaru she only passed out, come on I suggest we clean this all up before they wake up" Said Kushina trying to snap her friend out of the trance she was in

"Yes… you're right" said Hotaru in a shaky voice as she brought Hinata into the house to clean her up

(Inside Hinata's Mindscape)

"Wh-where am I?" Hinata asked to no-one in particular. She looked around and noticed that she was in a sewer of some sort and she was ankle deep in water

Hinata looked around as she heard a loud, deep, and menacing laugh coming from not too far away. She followed the laugh and she came upon a very large room with a ceiling that had to be about 70 feet high, but that wasn't what she noticed first about the room, what she noticed first was a huge cage that housed a just as big fox that had nine swirling tails

"Wh-who a-are y-you?" Hinata asked nervously

"I **am someone who should be feared across the land, instead I'm trapped here in a small girl's stomach," **the voice boomed from within the cage

"W-what do you m-mean?" Hinata asked taking a couple steps back as he spoke

"**Do you not study history child?"** asked the fox "**well let me educate you, long ago back in the days of the first I was sealed inside a women called Uzumaki Mito, do you recognize that name?"**

"Th-that was the first Hokage's w-wife right?" Asked Hinata in a soft shaky voice

"**That is correct child. Uzumaki Mito was also something called a Jinchuuriki, a Jinchuuriki is a person who contains one of the nine demons inside of them, she carried the Kyuubi no Kitsune, do you understand where I'm going with this?"**

"I-I think s-so, are you s-saying that I'm th-this Jinchuuriki thing, and that y-you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" asked Hinata, trying to keep up with what he was saying

"**You catch on fast, good," **said the Kyuubi thankful that he didn't have an idiot as a host **"Now leave me be and let me sleep."**

"B-but wait I ha-have more questions!" Hinata called out, but just as the last word left her mouth she found herself awake and looking at Naruto's concerned face peering down on her. She jumped up to him and gave him the biggest hug she'd ever given somebody. For a moment he was confused but then he hugged her back to comfort her for what she did just an hour ago.

"It's ok Hinata-chan, I'll protect you from now on," said Naruto as he looked down at her "I promise"

**A/N: **Well what do you think? I made it longer than my other chapters; it's almost 2000 words long so I hope that pleases you guys. I don't really have anything else to say so… thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter for you and I just wanted to let you know that I know the chapters are short and my two main reasons for that are: 1 This is my first story ever so I'm still getting used to it. And 2 these chapters are kind of leading up to the main part of the story which will be when they graduate from the academy and become genin, I estimate the main part will start in about two chapters or so. Well that's pretty much all I have to say so…

**ENJOY READING**

Narration  
"Speaking"  
'**Thinking'**  
**"Demon speaking"  
'Demon thinking'**

It was two years after the kidnap attempt on Naruto and Hinata, as well as the last time Hinata heard from what she now knew was the Kyuubi. Today was the first day of the academy and Hinata was very nervous.

"Hinata are you almost ready?" Asked Hotaru from the kitchen followed by a few loud coughs.

"Almost I just have to brush my teeth," Called Hinata from her bathroom. "Are you ok? That sounded like a pretty bad cough"

"I'm fine, just get ready; you don't want to be late on the first day do you? Replied Hotaru while packing Hinata's lunch.

A few minutes later Hinata came out of the bathroom wearing a purple jacket that had a lighter purple trim over a plain white shirt. She wore blue pants and blue ninja sandals. Just as Hinata finished her breakfast there was a knock at the door.

Hiashi got up and walked over to the door and asked who it was. What he got in response was a very loud "MEEEEEE" He knew that voice, as he heard it many times before. He opened the door and told Naruto to come in.

"Good morning Hinata-chan," Naruto greeted with a smile "are you ready for the first day of school?" He asked her as she got up from her chair to put her dirty dishes in the sink.

"Good morning, y-yes I'm ready it's just th-that I'm a little nervous" Hinata replied while grabbing her lunch off the counter.

"There's nothing to worry about Hinata-chan, it'll be fun!" Naruto assured her while giving her his trademark smile that always seemed to cheer her up.

She smiled back at him and then realized the time "Naruto we've got to go or we'll be late!" Hinata exclaimed. She told her parents goodbye and they both walked outside to see an ANBU with a dog mask waiting for them, Naruto and Hinata both knew this ANBU and have come to see him as family, like an uncle.

"You kids ready to go?" He asked in a lazy tone "If you don't hurry you'll be late"

As soon as they heard that they bolted toward the academy as fast as their seven year old legs could go, Naruto had to slow down a little bit for Hinata but he didn't really mind.  
OoOoOo

They arrived at the academy two minutes late, but luckily for them the instructor was running late as well, so they quickly took two seats right next to each other and waited for their sensei to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late class the Hokage wanted to see me for something," Said the instructor who looked like the average Konoha chuunin, he wore the same blue jumpsuit with the green flak jacket that most ninja chuunin and above wore. His hair was silver and mostly covered in a bandana style forehead protector. "Now then let's get started, I guess introductions come first. My name is Mizuki; I am ranked as a chuunin and I will be your current instructor. Now you guys go, just give me your name and one thing interesting about yourself," said Mizuki as he started looking around the room. "How about you go first pinky.

Then a pretty girl with pink hair stood up, a little embarrassed at being called pinky. "Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno; an interesting thing about me is that I want to be the first ninja in my family." Said the girl now known as Sakura.

"Ok next up will be you there with the bag of chips." the boy he called on got up and began introducing himself.

"My name is Choji Akamichi, MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH, and I want to try everything on every menu in every restaurant in Konoha, MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH." The pudgy boy said while still eating his chips.

"Okayyy that was very… interesting," Said Mizuki while surveying the room for who should go next."You there, Hyuga girl you're next."

"Umm o-ok," Said a very nervous Hinata. "H-hello, my name i-is Hinata H-Hyuga, there i-isn't really anything interesting about me so-" She was cut off as her friend next to her got up and started talking.

"Hinata is kind, smart, pretty, and a great person," Naruto started "but she is also shy and that gets in her way a lot, but she's been getting better!" Naruto finished, meanwhile Hinata was red as a tomato.

'Did he say I was pretty?' Hinata thought to herself 'what's this feeling? It feels… strange but, I like it'

The class stared at Naruto who just sat back down in his seat and smiled at Hinata, meanwhile she was trying to hide her face from the class.

"Well then, since you're so eager to speak, why don't you go next?" Said Mizuki as he gestured to Naruto, who then stood back up.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze," everyone gasped "I like ramen, especially from Ichiraku's, I am going to be the best Hokage ever, even better than my dad, I like to hang out with my best friend Hinata, and I'm scared of my mom…" He sat back down and everyone instantly had a thousand questions for him.

"What's it like being the Hokage's son?"

"Do you have your own personal servants that do whatever you want?"

These were just some of the many questions that came from the students, except for a few of them, like the kid with the duck-butt hairstyle, and the kid with the chips form earlier. What Naruto wasn't expecting to hear was…

"I'm scared of my mom too" came a dull voice from the back of the classroom

Naruto turned around and saw that the comment came from a sleepy looking kid in the back that had his hair done in a pony tail that made him look like a pineapple. Naruto smiled at the boy and turned around and focused his attention back to the instructor.

"Ok everyone that's enough back to introductions." And after a couple more minutes and reminders the class settled and continued with introductions

OoOoOo

After the introductions were over they started going over what supplies they would need for the school year and passed out some permission forms their parents needed to sign, and by the time all of this was done it was time for recess, and all the children went out into the playground to have lunch and play with their friends, or in Naruto and Hinata's case make some.

"Come on Hinata let's go talk to them" Said Naruto as he gestured to two kids. One was the boy who made the comment about being scared of his mother, the other was the boy named Choji who seemed to have an endless supply of chips at his disposal.

"Hi, I'm Naruto we were wondering if you would mind if we played with you guys" Asked Naruto in his usual happy tone.

"It would be too troublesome to say no and hurt your feelings so sure." Said the lazy boy who was known as Shikamaru.

"Don't mind him he's always like that, I'm Choji nice to meet you Naruto," Choji looked at Hinata "what was your name again?"

"H-Hinata, thank y-you for letting us p-play with y-you." Said Hinata with a smile.

"Hey Choji, Shikamaru, I brought someone that I want you guys to meet," they heard a voice call from behind them. They then identified the voice to be that of Ino Yamanaka and she had someone walking behind her but they couldn't see who it was. "Guys this is my friend Sakura I met her a couple months ago at the park, she's going to be in our group, okay?" said the bubbly blond as she stepped aside to reveal Sakura standing there, looking a little shy.

"Hello everyone it's nice to meet you and I hope we can all be friends" Said Sakura with a smile to the group; they didn't need to do any introductions as they were all in the same class.

"Hi Sakura I hope we can all be good friends too," said Choji as he turned toward Ino "Ino you remember Naruto and Hinata from class right?" Ino nodded in affirmative "Well they're also going to be hanging out with us."

"Cool, so what do you guys wanna do first?" asked Ino

Everyone then began to think of games that they could play, discarding the bad ones and debating the other ones.

Then Naruto looked up at everybody "How about tag!" Naruto suggested. Everyone smiled and agreed, a moment later many 'not-it's were heard but Choji said it last so he was it and immediately chased after Naruto who was running and laughing. Eventually Choji got Ino who hadn't been paying attention, Ino then tagged Sakura. While Sakura was running after Naruto she bumped into someone and knocked them both over.

"Ouch, sorry that was my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Sakura said as she got up from the ground, and looked to see who she bumped in to.

"Indeed it was your fault, but not completely I should have also been paying more close attention to my surroundings and a little bit less on bug watching." Said a boy wearing a jacket that covered most of his upper body to a point where you could only see his eyes which were even blocked by sunglasses, the boy also had a surprisingly deep voice for a seven year old.

"Umm… Ok well as an apology how about I offer you to come play with us?" She asked a little bit confused at what the boy said.

"Hmm an interesting proposal, offering me to run and sweat and get tired as retribution for knocking me over, a strange way of thinking but I suppose that making friends is a fairly important thing to do as a child. Very well I'll play with you."

Again Sakura was confused but she heard 'I'll play with you' so she smiled and said "Ok, then you're it" and ran off, seconds later he ran after her.

OoOoOo

After recess was over the children went back to class and learned some history, math, and science. After those lessons the bell rang signifying that it was time for everyone to go home.

Naruto and Hinata walked outside and almost instantly Naruto looked up toward the roof and saw Dog waiting for them to exit the building. When he noticed that Naruto saw him already he jumped down and landed in front of Hinata which scared her for a second but she relaxed when she realized who it was.

"How were you able to spot me so fast Naruto?" Asked the ANBU in the same dull tone as this morning.

"I dunno I can just feel it. It's not just you though, Mom, Dad, Hinata-chan, a lot of people actually." Naruto said wondering how weird it was that he was able to do this.

"Interesting," Stated Dog plainly as they walked away from the academy. "Oh and Hinata-san, your parents aren't going to be home so they've asked me to take you back to the Namikaze residence after school today."

"O-Ok, did my p-parents say where they were going?" Asked Hinata wondering why her mother didn't tell her about this in the morning.

"They didn't say anything to me, but Hokage-sama or Kushina-san might know"

"Oh, ok" replied Hinata as they continued toward Naruto's house.

OoOoOo

When they arrived at the house the only one home was Kushina, and she was making snacks for when Naruto and Hinata got there.

"Hey mom, were home!" Naruto called through the house.

"Ok go put your things in your room and then come into the living room so you can tell me about your day." Replied Kushina to her son and Hinata

When they got into the living room they saw two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and two glasses of milk. They proceeded to sit on the couch next to Kushina, and Hinata was the first one to speak up.

"Kushina-san, where are mother and father at? Hinata asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Oh they just went out to lunch with each other." Replied Kushina as she took a bite of her own PB&J.

"Oh ok, I was just wondering because they didn't tell me anything about it this morning."

"No problem, now how was your guy's first day?" Kushina asked with a squeal of excitement.

"Well…" began Naruto as he explained their long fun filled day to his mom. "… and I hope the rest of my academy days have just as much fun in them!" Said Naruto, finishing the story (and his sandwich).

END

**A/N: **well hope you guys like the chapter. This chapter was basically how most of the gang met each other. And to those of you that are thinking: "why isn't Iruka their teacher?" he will be just not for their first year at the academy. Guess what this chapter was longer than my last one ^_^

Well till next chapter this is Tyler36108 see you guys next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys I would like to start off by apologizing for the lateness of this chapter, although I do have a good excuse for it… I got lazy :/ Also I have posted a poll asking if you want Hinata to be on the same team as Naruto or keep the teams canon. Anyway this chapter will be about my version of the Uchiha massacre. It may seem a bit rushed but I hope it will fulfill its purpose of informing you on how my Uchiha massacre goes down.

**A/N 2:** I will also stop putting in the Naration, "Speaking" etc. I'm pretty sure you guys understand it.

**ENJOY READING**

It was late at night and the majority of the village was sleeping peacefully in their beds, but in the Hokage's office there were two individuals that needed to discuss something of grave importance. As the Hokage activated the privacy seals in the room the younger of the two people began speaking.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Asked the black haired teenaged ANBU.

"That is correct. I'm going to be blunt with you Itachi, I know all about your clans plan to try to take over the village in one week," Began Minato with a deathly serious tone "I also know that you are against this plan, and know of the losses that both sides would obtain."

"I'm surprised you knew about all of this Hokage-sama, may I ask how you found out about it?" Responded the calm Uchiha.

"I have my sources. Now then I'm sure you know that we will have to take action before this happens. What would you suggest we do?" Said Minato as he looked out of his window toward his home.

"Well I will first inform you that not all of the clan wants to go through with the coup, only about twenty-five percent of the clan is for it," Explained Itachi "I believe if we either capture or if necessary kill my father and his followers the rest of the clan would back down."

"Are you absolutely sure about that Itachi?" Asked the blonde Hokage.

"Yes I am Hokage-sama, and to take full responsibility for my clan's actions I would like to request a capture or kill mission on my father, and those that are in on the coup with him." Responded Itachi in his neutral and calculating voice.

"Well," Began Minato "I wasn't expecting this, are you sure you could bring yourself to possibly kill your own father Itachi?"

"I would do anything to protect the village sir, other than harm my brother." Replied Itachi with all seriousness.

"I see. Well then your mission is to capture or kill Uchiha Fugaku and any subordinates of his that are against the village." Said Minato in his official Hokage voice.

"Yes Hokage-sama, will that be all then?"

"You are free to go prepare for your mission."

And with that Itachi vanished into a murder of crows and flew out the window towards the Uchiha district.

OoOoOo

"Sasuke" called Itachi from outside his seven year old brother's room.

"One second Nii-san," called Sasuke from the other side of the door "What is it?"

"May I come in?" Asked Itachi while gesturing to Sasuke's room.

"Yea sure, is something wrong you look worried about something?" Asked Sasuke to his brother who was acting a bit strange upon entering his room.

'He seems to always be able to see through my mask' thought Itachi just before he began speaking. "I'm fine Sasuke; I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok then… what is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that everything I do, I do because it is what's best for you and the village…" Itachi paused for a moment "Just promise me you'll remember that, ok?"

"What's going on Nii-san? You're scaring me a little bit." Itachi shed a tear and approached his little brother.

"Sorry Sasuke," Itachi lifted his index and middle fingers toward Sasuke. "maybe another time." Itachi then pushed his fingers onto Sasuke's forehead, knocking him out instantly.

Itachi then wiped away his tears and walked toward his own room. Upon entering his room he equipped his ANBU gear. He started walking down the hallway toward his father's study. He walked in the door and saw Fugaku looking over some paperwork.

"Ah Itachi, I wasn't expecting to see you during this time of night," Said Fugaku as he looked away from his papers to look at his eldest son who made him so very proud. "What is it? And why are you wearing your ANBU equipment?"

"I have a mission that regards you _father._" He practically spit out the last word.

"Is that so? In what way am I involved in this mission of yours?" Asked Fugaku, concerned about his sons tone.

"You are the target." Itachi whispered into the ear of his father from behind while sliding his sword though his back.

"I see," Said Fugaku with blood beginning to spill from the corners of his mouth. "Well did you think it would be this easy to kill the clan head of the mighty Uchiha?"

"Of course not, but do not forget that I am also an Uchiha." Said Itachi while still standing in the same spot as he was when he walked into the study.

'When did he initiate a genjutsu? I didn't even notice it!' Thought Fugaku as he looked at his son through his three tomoe sharingan. "What! When did you…?" His voice drifted of as he looked into his son's sharingan which resembled a pinwheel.

"The day Shisui died… I suffered a great loss that day and it was enough to unlock this legendary power within me." Answer Itachi dryly. "Now I will restore some of the Uchiha's honor by erasing you from existence. Amaterasu!"

Just then black flames engulfed Fugaku, and despite his many efforts to put it out it just kept burning until… Fugaku was erased from existence.

After dealing with his father Itachi proceeded to kill each and every Uchiha who supported the coup. Screams of terror weren't even heard as Uchiha Itachi killed twenty-eight of his fellow clansmen.

OoOoOo

Itachi returned to the Hokage's office after burying the fallen Uchiha (besides Fugaku who is just a pile of ash) to report to the Hokage of his missions success.

"Itachi, I trust your mission was a success?" Asked the Hokage in a solemn tone.

"Yes Hokage-sama, my mission was a complete success," Replied Itachi in a similar tone. "My father is dead, as are his followers."

"I see," Minato said while looking down at the top of his desk. "Itachi I know that this must have been a hard thing for me to have asked you to-" He was cut off as Itachi started talking.

"I understand that this was in the best interest of the village and that it needed to be done." Itachi said in a cold voice.

'I see he is very committed to the village, or is it all to protect his brother?' Mused Minato as he and Itachi finished their conversation.

OoOoOo

Sasuke woke up to see Itachi sitting next to him on his bed. "Nii-san? What happened?" Questioned a very confused Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I hope you'll understand why I had to do it," began Itachi "I had to do it to protect you, and the village."

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Asked Sasuke, beginning to get a little scared.

"I had to… kill father, and several others of our clan." Said Itachi, hopeful that Sasuke would understand why he had to do what he did.

"What?' Said Sasuke barely above a whisper. "But… why?" He questioned while looking sadly at his brother.

"They posed a threat to the village and had to be eliminated. I did it to protect you." Replied Itachi hoping for his brothers understanding.

"Please, give me some time to think." Said Sasuke to his brother who just nodded and walked out of the room.

After a couple of weeks Sasuke and the rest of the clan and village understood why Itachi did what he did. Itachi and Sasuke's mother Mikoto took over as clan head until Itachi was old enough to take the position from her.

Years went by and Sasuke became friends with a group of eight (now nine) kids from the academy, this group consisted of Namikaze Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Most members of the group were part of the main family of their clans, except Sakura she is from a civilian family.

They only had one more year until they would graduate from the academy and be placed on three man teams with a jonin sensei. When that happened they would all be ninja's and serve their village.

**A/N: **Umm so yea this is my version of what happens with the Uchiha massacre. I just wanted to give some info on how everything is with the Uchiha and all that, not that it will be too important later in the story. I know this chapter is shorter than my other ones but don't worry my next chapter should be longer. Don't forget to vote on the poll, if no-one votes I will choose myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey guys I know I'm overdue for a chapter but with the confusion over the voting thing and other things going on right now I just never did it… until now! Ok so this chapter will cover graduation and some other things. I have closed the poll and for those who didn't see the results I won't spoil it for you. Please review with how you think the story is and if I'm doing ok as a writer. Also if you have any questions feel free to either ask it in a review or PM me and I'll be sure to get back to you. Well with all that said…

**ENJOY READING**

As the years went by everyone in the group started to become closer to each other and eventually they all became really good friends, although some wouldn't really say it as much. Everyone was doing rather well in the academy, but everyone knew who the best were, one was a boisterous yet smart and greatly skilled blonde boy, the other was a quiet boy with black hair who was about equal in everything to the previously mentioned blonde boy in just about everything.

Now the time came for the academy graduation exams which if they passed they would become official ninja of Konohagakure, although they would only be genin and pretty much receive ridiculously easy missions or the dreaded mission to catch that demon cat Tora. They would also be put on a team consisting of three genin and one jonin sensei; those teams would be decided by the Hokage himself.

Everyone took their seats as their sensei that they've come to know and love, Iruka walked into the class room on the morning of graduation day. "Good morning everyone, this is the day that those of you who are worthy shall become full-fledged ninja for our village," began the proud instructor with a smile on his face "Now then to begin I will walk into the next room and call you in one by one so you can prove to me that you know the three basic academy jutsu, first will be Choji Akamichi, come with me." Said Iruka as he walked into the room he mentioned a moment ago.

After a few more people were called, it was finally Hinatas turn to prove herself as a ninja. "You go Hinata-chan I know you can do it!" Called her best friend from behind her.

"Thank you Naruto-k-kun" Said Hinata with barely a single stutter. She walked in the room and shut the door behind her.

"Ok Hinata why don't we begin first show me the henge jutsu?" Said Iruka from behind a desk in the small room.

"Ok," She then began to gather up her chakra and did the necessary seal and then… POOF! There was now a perfect replica of Naruto standing before Iruka. A few moments later Iruka nodded and another 'poof' was heard and it was again Hinata standing there.

"Very good, now then make at least three bunshins of yourself, and after that perform the kawarami with this log that I have right here." Said Iruka. Just as he instructed Hinata made a total of five clones, and then switched herself out with the log Iruka pointed her to.

"Very well done Hinata, now go wait in the main room and I will tell you all the second part of the exam when I finish with this part." Said Iruka with a smile while gesturing to the door.

"Yes Iruka sensei." Said Hinata very happy that she passed the first part of the test.

A few more names and then: "Naruto Namikaze" was heard through the door.

"Alright my turn to pass this thing" Said Naruto with his famous grin that he always had.

"Good luck Naruto-kun" Said Hinata when suddenly an unexpected hug came from her best friend just before he disappeared into the room. Hinata was suddenly as red as a tomato. 'There's that strange feeling again, it feels strange but yet also warm and nice. I like it' thought Hinata as a smile came to be upon her face.

"Woo-hoo! Go Hinata!" Called Sakura and Ino while they made their way over to Hinata.

"W-what do y-you m-mean?" asked Hinata, her stutter coming back at full effect.

"You know what we mean, we saw that moment between you and Naruto, and the look on your face afterwards." Said Ino while Sakura giggled behind her.

"N-nothing happened a-and m-my face i-is the s-same as it always i-is." Said Hinata as her face started to get almost as red as it was before.

"Then why are you stuttering again?" Sakura asked "as I recall you only do it when you're either really embarrassed, or are around Naruto." She finished

"Bu-" Hinata was cut off as about a hundred Naruto Kage Bunshin poured out of the room he and Iruka were in and they were all either transforming or substituting with random things that were located in the class room. Then a loud "OK NARUTO YOU PASS, NOW CUT IT OUT" was heard from under the pile of clones.

Once the room was cleaned up and everyone took the first part of the exam, those who passed went outside to finish with the second part.

"Ok everyone I will now explain the second segment of this exam to you. You will need to demonstrate to Justu that you learned outside the academy, and then you will have to demonstrate your ability to through weapons like kunai and shuriken. Any volunteers to go first?" Said Iruka as he looked toward the group of students for a raised hand, when all of a sudden an orange sleeve was spotted in the air. "Alright Naruto you can go first."

"Ok I can do this," Said Naruto with a serious expression on his face. "Here is my first jutsu," started Naruto as a clone poofed into existence next to him.

"Naruto that doesn't really count, it's still a clone jutsu and you learned clone jutsu in the acad-" Iruka was cut off as the clone Naruto made started swirling his hands around Naruto's right hand, which caused a spinning blue sphere to appear in his hand. "I… I can't believe you can do such a jutsu at the age of only twelve, then again you are the Hokage's so-" He was cut off again as Naruto glared at him leaking an incredible amount of killing intent for a moment before cutting it off and destroying a training dummy with his Rasengan.

"Iruka sensei being the Hokage's son isn't why I'm strong, I'm strong because I push myself to my limits and I never give up." Stated Naruto while looking straight into Iruka's eyes.

"Well then… I see. Your next jutsu please Naruto." Said Iruka, impressed with the blondes maturity and desire to earn his reputation.

"All right." Said Naruto as he created about ten Kage Bunshin who all surrounded him and began forming a rasengan in each of their hands. All of the kage bunshin charged at Naruto who just stood there with his eyes closed, about one second before the ten Rasengan hit him his eyes opened and five golden chains shot out of his back and dug into the ground around him forming a shield which the rasengan collided with which caused an explosion destroying five of the clones. The five remaining clones were then stabbed in the chest by the five chakra chains that Naruto had just brought up out of the ground, effectively destroying them.

"W-wow Naruto that was very impressive," Started Iruka, surprised that someone who was not even a genin yet could do so much and not even have broken a sweat. "As I recall that was your mothers Chakra Chain and Chakra Chain Barrier jutsu."

"Yea that's right, apparently I have enough of my mom's chakra exists in my system to let me use the chains without it taking very much chakra." Replied Naruto, as he walked back to the group of students. All but two people there were surprised and impressed at Naruto's display those two were his two best friends Hinata and Sasuke; they were both impressed they just weren't surprised.

"Nice job dobe, you might have just taken some of the fangirls off my hands." Said Sasuke while looking past Naruto at the academy girls with hearts in their eyes staring at Naruto. Naruto just sweat dropped at the thought of having annoying fangirls.

"Good job Naruto-kun, I'm sure you passed. I only hope I can pass as well." Said Hinata sounding slightly nervous.

Naruto noticed this nervousness and decided to comfort her. "Don't worry Hinata-chan I know you can do it, you're really strong!" Naruto assured his friend.

Hinata perked up at his encouragement. "Thank you Naruto-kun I'll try my best." Said Hinata back with a smile. And then it was her turn t go up.

"Alright Hinata, same as Naruto show us two jutsu that you learned outside of the academy." Explained Iruka as he walked to the side of the field.

"Ok sensei." Said Hinata as she started to build up chakra into her eyes and then she yelled, well as loud as she could yell, "Byakugan!" After she said this her veins could be seen around her eyes, and she had an intense look on her face."

"Ok there's one" Said Iruka as he made a check on his clip board.

Hinata then turned her gaze to the log that was sticking out of the ground about five feet away from her, she then extended her arm and pointed her palm towards the log and said "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" and then air shot out of the twelve year old girl's hand and destroyed the log almost completely. She then turned back to see Iruka making another check on his board.

"Very good Hinata, I'm impressed that you know such a high level Hyuga jutsu, you pass." Said Iruka with a smile to his young student.

"Thank you Sensei, father will be pleased." Said Hinata as she started walking over to Naruto and Sasuke. "What do you think? Did I do alright?" Hinata asked to her friends.

"Of course! You did great!" Exclaimed Naruto with a big smile.

"Yea you did pretty good" Said Sasuke with a half smile.

"Thanks," Replied Hinata with a smile. "Oh Sasuke I think it's your turn."

Sasuke looked up and Iruka was gesturing for him to walk up. "Alright, here I go." Said Sasuke as he walked away from the group. He now stood about twenty feet away from the training dummy. "Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu!" yelled Sasuke as a fireball about the size of Iruka left his mouth and made its way to the training dummy, upon contact with said dummy there was a huge explosion that no-one was expecting. Apparently there was a kunai with an explosive tag still on the dummy that Sasuke hit, and now there was dangerous debris flying toward the academy students and Iruka was too far away to do anything. When the smoke cleared Iruka ran over to bring the injured students to the hospital, when he got there he let go a breath of relief as he saw Naruto's Chakra Chain Barrier around everyone, including Sasuke.

"Good work Naruto, although how were you able to get Sasuke back under the barrier as well, he was a good thirty feet away?" Asked Iruka as checked himself over for injuries.

"Well, when I saw the huge explosion I threw a Hiraishin kunai at Teme and teleported over to him and then teleported back, simple as that." Said Naruto as he brought his chains back into his body.

"I see… Wait so you know the Hiraishin as well?!" Asked Iruka with a lot of shock.

"Yea, my dad taught it to me a couple months ago." Said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke and looked him over for injuries, even though he saw none he figured he should take him to the hospital to make sure he alright. And then he and Sasuke disappeared in a flash of yellow light, only for Naruto to reappear about a minute later.

"I took Teme to the hospital to make sure he's ok." Said Naruto as he walked over to Hinata. "Are you ok Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine N-Naruto-kun, thanks to your shield." Said Hinata sounding a bit shaken up.

"Are you sure? I can take you over to the hospital if you want" Said Naruto wanting to be sure that his friend was ok.

"Trust me, I'm fine. Nothing can get through that barrier of yours, not even those ten Rasengan from earlier." Hinata assured him.

"Well I guess I'll have to fail Sasuke, since he only showed one juts-" Iruka was cut off by Naruto.

"Wait! I know for a fact that Sasuke has unlocked his Sharingan to the one tomoe version, and he also know one or two more fire jutsu, so you can just pass him right?" Asked Naruto worried that his friend/rival would fail.

"I'm sorry Naruto I just can't allo-" Iruka was cut off yet again as Naruto flashed away. "What's with that kid always cutting me off, you'd think that being the Hokage's son he would have learned some manners from his par-" Yet again Iruka was cut off by a flash, this time there was two and one of the people that were now there was significantly taller than the other. "He-hello Hokage-sama." Greeted a nervous Iruka.

"Hello Iruka, it's good to see you," Said Minato with a smile. "It has come to my attention that Sasuke Uchiha has been incapacitated during his exam."

"That is correct Hokage-sama and that is why I have to fail hi-" Iruka paled as even the Hokage interrupted him, now he knew where Naruto got it from.

"Actually I am going to use my authority as Hokage and give Sasuke the rank of genin, I have seen his abilities and I think he is around low chunin level, he just needs experience." Said the blonde Kage in his official Hokage voice.

"I see, very well then Hokage-sama." Said Iruka. He then looked over to see about fifty Naruto clones cleaning up the field for the next genin hopefuls.

"Well," began Minato. "If that is all I will be going back to my office to do battle with that damn paperwork again.

"Alright next!" Called out Iruka to the still somewhat shaken up students.

OoOoOo

After all the students were finished with the second part of the exam they went home to tell their parents the results and that tomorrow they would be placed on teams.

"Mother, father I'm home and I have good news!" Hinata called throughout her house, but no-one called back. Hinata searched all throughout her house and couldn't find anyone. She decided to try and use her kekkai genkai to see if she could find them, she looked all around with her Byakugan and she then heard a knock at the door she looked through the door and saw that her uncle Hizashi was standing there with a sad look on his face. She deactivated her dojutsu and opened the door.

"Hinata, I see that you're home a bit early, I apologize for not being here when you arrived." Said Hizashi in a depressed voice.

"U-uncle, what's the m-matter?" asked Hinata, confused and beginning to get upset at seeing her uncle like this.

"You should come with me; she will want to see you." Said Hizashi as he led her away from the Hyuga compound, in the direction of the hospital.

OoOoOo

When they arrived at the hospital Hinata was full of both emotion and questions. She wanted to know why they were at the hospital and what happened to whoever was hurt in it.

"Right through that that door, Hinata." Said Hizashi, looking away from the door as Hinata entered.

"Hinata-chan, How did *Cough* you do in your *Cough* exams today?" Asked a very pale and sickly Hotaru Hyuga, from the hospital bed.

Hinata's eyes began to tear up at the sight of her mother in the hospital bed, hooked up to about three different machines. "M-mother, w-what happened?" Asked Hinata in a very shaky and concerned voice.

"Hinata-chan, don't cry it's okay. *Cough* Come here and sit with me." Said Hinata's mother in her kind voice that was hindered by a cough.

Hinata jumped up onto the bed and sat at her mother's side. "What happened?" was all Hinata could say at the moment.

"Hinata-chan, I'm very sick *Cough* and the doctors say it's very bad, I might not make it," Hotaru then looked directly into her oldest daughters eyes "Hinata, I want you to know that I love you and your sister more than anything in the world *Cough* and I know that you will grow up to be a fine women and strong kunoichi. *Cough* Never give up on your dreams and always try your hardest, I know you can do anything you set your mind to."

"M-mother, w-why are y-you talking like th-this?" Asked Hinata feeling all kinds of emotions at once.

"Hinata *Cough* I love you. I'm feeling a bit tired, I think I'll just rest for a bit." Hotaru said as she began to slowly close her eyes.

"M-mother, no p-please don't leave me." Said Hinata, tears flooding from her eyes

"I'm sorry Hinata but I just need to rest my eyes" And with that Hotaru closed her eyes and one of the machines she was connected to let out a continuous beep.

Not a word was heard from anyone in the room just silent crying as Hinata hugged her mother's lifeless body.

Hiashi decided to break the silence. "Hinata, please don't cry, everything will be ok." Hinata wiped her eyes but it was clear that tears were still going to be doing a lot more crying.

"I-it's not fair," Said Hinata in a slightly angry voice. "It just isn't fair! Why did she have to leave us?!" Hinata was getting angrier and angrier. Her eyes shifted from their normal color to a crimson red with black slits. All of a sudden she jumped toward the closed window and shattered it completely. When she hit the ground she had red bubbly chakra all over her body and one chakra tail sprouting out the back of her. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't want to stay there.

OoOoOo

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha when his flashed into existence right next to him via the necklace he was given at the age of eight. "What's up dad?" Asked Naruto to his father who seemed a little worried.

"Son, it's Hinata her mother passed away and she got very mad and now she is missing, you are one of our best sensors so I need you to try and fin-" Before he was able to finish briefing his son, he had already took off into a full sprint to where he could sense Hinata was.

'Hinata-chan… What are you doing?' Naruto thought to himself as he raced toward Hinata.

OoOoOo

Hinata was rampaging through the forest, destroying tree after tree. By now she had two tails swishing around behind her. After a while she heard something in her head, it sounded very familiar.

"**Hello again girl, It's been awhile since we last spoke." ** Boomed voice from within her head.

"Who a-are you?" Asked a sad and angry Hinata from within her mindscape.

"**What, you mean you don't remember me? I'm hurt." **Came back the voice from the gigantic cage. **"It's only been what? Seven years, surely you didn't forget about our encounter all that time ago."**

"W-wait a minute, seven years ago?" Hinata asked. "Wait a minute. It's coming back to me… You're… You're the Kyuubi!" Yelled the little girl through the gates to the beast.

"**Ha Ha Ha!" **Laughed the Kyuubi. **"That is correct young one. Now tell me, why are you in such an emotional state?" **Asked the Kyuubi to the still tearing girl.

"W-well my mother… She passed away a little while ago and I just got mad I didn't want to have to see her lying there, so I ran." Explained the crying Hyuga girl.

"**I see, well there really is nothing you, nor I, nor anyone can do about that so there is no reason to forcibly take my power and go on a rampage." **Said the beast in a voice that one could almost call caring.

"Well I suppose you're right, b-but why are you being so n-nice to me?" Asked Hinata, her tears were because less frequent as she began to calm down.

"**Well honestly, it's because I like you girl. You're a fairly good jailer; you're not loud or obnoxious, nor are you an idiot, and it would appear that you have quite the potential to become very strong." **Said the Kyuubi to a now shocked Hinata.

"You think I can become strong?" Hinata asked and got a nod from the Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, wait Kyuubi can't be your real name, is it? Asked Hinata, now cheered up somewhat.

"**Well no, Kyuubi is not my real name, but I don't feel comfortable enough with you to tell you that yet." **Replied the strangely kind demon.

"I see. Well I understand, you'll tell me when you're ready." Said Hinata.

"**It looks like your boyfriend has found you. I think he likes you." **Said the Kyuubi with a chuckle.

"H-he is n-not my b-boyfriend!" Stammered Hinata with a blush on her face.

"**Whatever you say Girl, now go get him." **Said the Kyuubi as she left her mindscape.

When she left her mindscape she was falling from a fairly high height and didn't know what to do except close her eyes and scream. She felt something grab her so she opened her eyes to see big blue eyes staring down at her.

"N-naruto?" Said Hinata weakly.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm here, everything will be ok" Said Naruto, holding Hinata as close as he could.

Hinata looked up at Naruto's face and smiled before passing out due to the combination of exhaustion and pain that came from being in the Nine-tailed cloak.

Naruto looked down at Hinata's unconscious form and smiled, as he looked at her he felt warm inside. 'What's this feeling? Whatever it is… I like it' Thought the blonde as he began walking back to the village, carrying Hinata bridal style. Naruto looked down at Hinata and could swear he saw a small smile appear on her face, but as quickly as it came it was gone.

**A/N: **Well guys what do you think? Leave a review on what you thought about this chapter good or bad, but no flames please. Longest chapter ever! Clocking in at almost 4000 words! Well guys I don't really have much else to say except thanks for reading and sorry for the lateness of the chapter, I'll try to be more frequent. Well with all that said till next time this is tyler36108, see ya.


End file.
